


Invincible

by AndrewAdler



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewAdler/pseuds/AndrewAdler
Summary: More of a Skov perspective this time - and an actual chapter. Narration AND dialogue... Wow, I've really overdone myself. Hope you enjoy my little experiment.By the way this is at the end of Sophomore year so around the time Niall is killed and before Ronan interacts with the group or with Adam.xxx Andrew





	1. The worst kind of king

I look into your eyes but I see nothing human

I stare at your mouth but your lips form only lies

I dig out your truth

_(broken fingernails and grave dirt)_

from the false somewhere - a liminal space

between lines of powder and the seconds before 4 AM

Your kingdom is a world of Suvorexant and shadows

The worst kind of king;

_Mortality is nothing in the wake of a god;_

You think yourself **invincible**


	2. Distract me

“-And I woke up with this _wicked_ bruise-”

“K, just - shut the fuck up!”

“…Okay.”

“I just - can’t think.”

“Yeah.”

“Can you, just, come over here.”

“Ilya, what’s going on?”

“I need to stop thinking, s’all.”

“And you want me to distract you?”

“Yeah, K, _distract_ me.”


	3. Thoughts of you kept me awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a Skov perspective this time - and an actual chapter. Narration AND dialogue... Wow, I've really overdone myself. Hope you enjoy my little experiment. 
> 
> By the way this is at the end of Sophomore year so around the time Niall is killed and before Ronan interacts with the group or with Adam. 
> 
> xxx Andrew

Skov drops his tray down unceremoniously. The table looks up reflexively at the sudden noise. It’s one of the old wooden tables outside, edging one of the less populated greens on campus.

K sits back on the table-top, lighting a cigarette, with his feet lounging on the bench space next to where Proko sits.

Skov blinks a few times; the sweltering Virginia sun burning into his retinas. It’s afternoons like these where he gets the appeal of K’s ridiculous sunglasses, now perched on his nose, exposing his raw red eyes.

Only then does he take in Proko across the table from him. The sunken, drifting eyes and distanced gaze. “Proko, dude, you look exhausted.”

He looks up, as though he didn’t expect to be noticed. The momentary glancing surprise, slightly opened mouth and wider eyes, pulls quickly into a dry smile. “Gee, thanks, Skov,” he drawls.

But Proko’s humour doesn’t shake away his feeling something’s wrong. In an attempt to get him to talk seriously, Skov probes, “Did you sleep at all last night?”

Instead of Proko answering, Kavinsky looks over the rims of his sunglasses and grins. “Nah, I kept him awake.”

Skov rolls his eyes at K’s lewd response.  _So much for mature concern._ Though it’s a stretch to expect a serious approach from Kavinsky for anything.

“I’m fine, mom,” Proko bites.

Skov thinks it was meant to come out slightly less sharp. It gives away more than Proko intended. He’s being defensive about something.

Skov knows he needs to be careful, otherwise Proko’s gonna shut down. “It’s just - I don’t know, not like you.”

That’s true enough; Proko fools around with K plenty, but he takes care of himself. He cares about his diet and tries to do good in school. Pulling an all-nighter is dumb, even if they all do it from time to time. ‘Accidentally’ falling asleep in economics is different than not being able to function.

 _“Right,_ because I’m  _so_  stiff _~”_

 _So not getting much out of him today._ None of them are too good at talking about things other than highs and fucking. Innuendo is their primary form of communication.

“No, like, not sleeping is stupid when you give a shit about school. I mean, you have a fuckin’ tutor.”

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, because Proko looks away and stares pointedly at the flickering bud of K’s lit cigarette. His eyes look shallow, like he’s seeing through a haze.

Even though Skov sat down next to Swan, he hadn’t actually heard him say anything. Having been previously scrolling through Grindr, Swan's head perks up when he hears ‘tutoring’. “That’s just ‘cause Proko thinks D’s cute,” Swan purrs with a wink.

‘D’ being Declan Lynch: Junior at Aglionby, a stoic, diligent student who apparently has time to tutor less perfect pupils in his spare time.

Proko had been failing his advanced algebra class last semester. The professor somewhat forcefully recommended Lynch for regular sessions after school on Tuesdays. It actually worked out, both because Proko’s grades were improving and Skov’s football training meant they could ride back to the house together.

“Oh my god, Swan. You act like I go to check him out.”

“I would… Have you seen those eyes? _So brooding._ ” Swan’s grinning a little too dreamily for Skov’s liking. “He’s so uptight, I wanna get him loosened up~”

The last thing Skov wants to hear is Swan’s _~_ interest  _~_  in Lynch. But it’s not his place to say nothing; it’s not like they’re  _together_. Skov reaches across and snatches the cigarette from between K’s fingers. Proko laughs a little when Skov blows smoke in Kavinsky’s face with a cheeky grin.

 _He seems happier_ , Skov thinks.  _It’s scary, sometimes he just disappears in his head._

It happens; Kavinsky is really hard to love.

Proko is devoted.

But when you fall for a self-proclaimed deity, you can lose yourself to adoration and worship, losing bits and pieces idolising someone as fucked up as K is.

Kavinsky had built this world - their world - around his precious things. His cars, his clothes, his garish-coloured pills.

Sometimes Skov wondered who it was really for. Was he doing it out of greed? He  _was_  a selfish bastard… But seeing the way K looked at Proko, it was his own kind of worship. Maybe he was just doing it to protect another one of his precious things.

_Baby boy, you’re mine._

_Yeah, K._

_Say it._

_I’m yours._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this poem (?) is the introduction to a new fic I'm working on. It is based on the dynamics of K's pack + involvement of the Lynch brothers. It also heavily centres around Proko and his relationship with K specifically (the other Prokopinsky shorts uploaded on my profile fall under this timeline nonspecifically). 
> 
> I'll be updating the summary and tags when I have more chapters written. When uploaded, they'll be a mix of dialogue shorts like my other ones and actually fleshed out chapters.
> 
> Stay tuned y'all...
> 
> xx Andrew


End file.
